A Knight and a Valkyrie (Adopted by Israphel Acedia Tenebris)
by PolarKarma-No.777
Summary: Israphel Acedia Tenebris has officially begun his run with this story, so please head to him for the continuation.
1. Chapter 1: An Alternate History

**AN: RWBY VOL. 4 (SLIGHT) SPOILERS.** **NO COMPLAINING ALLOWED (At least not about spoilers.)**

 **XXX**

Jaune stared at his father as he cooked at the stove. His father's name was Elli Arc and his mother's name was Alex Arc. Jaune and his seven sisters had moved to Kuroyuri because the chief of the village had requested his mother's help in the village. She agreed to help and so the family is living in Kuroyuri for a time. They have been living in Kuroyuri for about two years. Now, Jaune was at the age of ten. His sisters' ages ranged from fourteen, thirteen, twelve, ten, nine, eight, and seven.

Jaune shuffled quietly as he inched towards the counter. He slowly reached up and grabbed a closed bag of bread. He then began to slowly tip-toe away with the bag. He had peach skin and an average build, for his age. He also had messy blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a yellow and white, long-sleeved baseball shirt; black cargo shorts; orange socks, and bumblebee-colored running shoes.

Elli didn't look away from the stove, "What are you doing?"

Jaune's heart skipped a beat, "N-Nothing…"

Elli frowned, "Jaune."

Jaune scratched the back of his head, "I'm just going to go…" he trailed off, "feed and watch the birds."

Elli nodded, "That's nice. It's good to see you coming up with a hobby."

Jaune chuckled nervously, "Y-Yeah… A hobby…"

Elli nodded, "Have fun, Jaune."

Jaune quickly left the house, "Thanks~."

Jaune's thirteen-year-old sister, Olive pops her head into the kitchen and Elli says to her, "Keep him out of trouble."

She smirked, "Yes, sir."

* * *

Jaune wasn't a popular kid in town. In fact, he got beaten up often, so his sisters usually kept an eye on him. To help him out when he needed it. Jaune didn't realize, at this point, that his sisters followed him around town to keep him safe. So, he was unaware of his tailing sister, Olive.

Jaune looked around cautiously, bag in hand. He quickly ran from his house and down the paved street. He ran past the market place and the park. He ran over to an abandoned building on the other side of town.

He slowed to a stop when he saw three boys picking on a girl. He's met those boys before; Cole, Noir, and Nyx. He's been in fights with them. Well… Not fights, more like beatings. Jaune's been on the receiving end of them before. The girl was also someone Jaune knew—knew may be too strong of a word though.

The girl had pale skin and a slender build. She also had unkempt orange hair and turquoise eyes. She wore a white shirt with a pink heart design, a black, open hoodie, faded pink pants, and matching shoes with black tape over them. And she had a piece of old bread in her hands. He's given her food and water before, and he's seen her around town. He didn't really know her, but he didn't want to see this happen to her.

Cole spoke, "Where'd you get that bread? I didn't see you pay for it, thief!"

Nyx sneered out of disgust, "No, look, it's all moldy!"

Cole laughed, "I think she got it from the trash!"

Noir reached out for the beard in the girl's hands, "Let me see!"

The girl bit Noir's finger before he could touch it.

Noir yelped, "Ah! She bit me!"

Cole looked at Noir's hand in horror. Noir's look of horror quickly turned to angry before he pushed the girl onto the ground. She whimpered for a moment before she got up and grabbed her bread from the ground beside her. She moved away from them, returning to a crouch position.

Nyx moved forward, a hint of disgust in his voice, "Where'd she come from?"

Jaune slowly put down the bag of bread.

Nyx continued forward, "She's dressed all weird!"

Cole laughed, following Nyx, "I bet she's abandoned. Like a dog or something."

Noir looked at himself in horror, "Does that mean I have rabies?"

Jaune moved forward, head held up high. "Hey!" He didn't expect to win the upcoming fight. He just wanted them to leave her alone. She didn't do anything wrong—if she did, he didn't really care. He didn't have her life, and he wouldn't know what he'd have done in her shoes. "Leave her alone."

Cole turned and moved towards Jaune, Noir and Nyx following after him, "Jaune? What? Playing the hero?"

Jaune looked past them and made eye contact with the girl, "Run." Her eyes widened for a moment before running away.

Noir sneered, "We're not afraid of you."

Jaune waited for Cole to get close, "I wasn't talking to any of you." Jaune punched Cole across the jaw. Noir and Nyx reacted by trapping Jaune's arms and Cole reacted by punching Jaune across the jaw.

Cole scowled, "You're going to regret that."

Jaune struggled, "I don't think I will."

Olive whistled, "Hey, boys!" She aimed her paintball gun forward, "Scatter!" She opened fire, intentionally missing. The boys were freaked out enough to run, leaving Jaune by himself.

Jaune slowly looked over his shoulder, at his sister, "H-Hey… Olive…"

Olive walked forward, tucking her paintball gun into her jacket, "What're you doing?"

He shrugged, "Getting beat up…"

She crouched in front of him, "Did you know that girl?"

He lowered his head, shaking it, "Not really…"

She raised a brow, "You wanna help her?"

He slowly nodded, "Y-Yes…"

Olive chuckled, shaking her head, "You should tell your older sisters about this stuff. We'd help."

Jaune simply nodded.

Olive held up the bag of bread, "Well, if you can find her, give it to her." She chuckled, "But once the sun sets, we're heading home."

* * *

Jaune searched for the girl, but to no avail. He and his sister began to travel home as the sun began to set.

Olive nudged her sister's shoulder, "Hey, at least you tried."

He nodded in response, "Hmm…"

And then, a howl filled the otherwise quiet town. It was followed by the stomping of legs, screeches of Grimm, and soon the screams of people.

Olive's eyes widened, "Home, now!"

Jaune looked around out of fear, "W-What's happening?!"

She shook her head, "We need to get to mom and dad!"

The pair of siblings turned a corner to see a Beringel. They both let out a scream before Olive wrapped her body around her brother's body to protect him. Gunfire sounded off and the Grimm fell to the ground.

A stranger wearing armor and wielding a rifle of some kind yelled at them, "MOVE!"

The pair did as the stranger said. Olive pulled her little brother by his arm. The pair's hearts raced as they ran home. They turned one last corner to see their house burning.

Tears began to well up in the corners of their eyes, "D-Dad…"

The pair watched as a Grimm walked through the flames. It had a horse-like body with a revealed ribcage and claws in its front legs. On top of the horse's body, an equine, human body was there with long, slender arms and a face straight out of Hell.

Both siblings looked at the Grimm in horror before Olive grabbed her brother and pulled him around the corner.

Jaune had a face of terror and confusion and it hit his sister to see him like this. She swallowed her own tears and looked at her brother, "Jaune, stay still." She was young and she never expected this sudden burden to land on her, but for her brother…

Jaune looked to his sister, "What's happening?"

Olive took a deep breath, "Shush, just trust me." She was silent for a time, placing her hands on his shoulders, "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee." A bright white light overtook both siblings. When it died out, Jaune looked at his hands before looking at his tired sister.

His look of horror shifted to concern, "W-What happened?"

Olive raised her head, "I…" She struggled to find words, "I just gave you a force field. This'll help with the Grimm, but don't just take hits randomly, try to get away from them—no matter what."

Jaune looked at his sister, "Olive, what's happening?!"

She took a breath, "We need to get out of town, now."

He looked at her like she was crazy, "What about Mom and Dad?!"

She shook her head, "They'll find us, but right now, we need to go."

Olive looked around the corner again to see the Grimm that had walked through the wreckage of their home staring back at her. Her eyes widened as it screeched.

She grabbed her brother, "J-Jaune, you know that little place outside of town? The place I drag you to go hiking?"

Jaune quickly nodded, "Y-Yeah…"

She pointed to her left, "You go that way and get there." She took another peak around the corner, "I need to go somewhere else."

He blinked, "But-"

Olive shook her head, "No 'buts', now go!"

Jaune stumbled as his sister pushed him in one direction. He gave her one last look before breaking into a sprint.

Olive watched her brother run, pulling out her paintball gun. She took a breath before running in the other direction to distract the Grimm from her baby brother.

Jaune kept running and running. He ran towards the other side of town. He stumbled a couple of times before falling to the ground. He quickly crawled underneath one of the many raised houses as screams and screeches filled the air.

Jaune crawled deeper into the small space. His heart raced and his breath was quickening even more. He curled up into a ball, tears rolling down his face. He looked around and his eyes landed on someone else. It was the girl from earlier.

She was crying, in the same state as him. He blinked, looking at himself. His breathing slowed and his mind did as well. He could feel the force field around him bring him warmth. He was young, he never expected any burden to land on him, but there was someone else who needed help. He helped her earlier, he was going to help her again.

He crawled over to her, wiping the tears from his face, "H-Hey."

She turned to him, a face of fear and terror stared at him.

Jaune raised his hands to his chest, "It-It's me. Do you remember?"

She nodded.

He inched towards her, "W-What's your name?"

She answered, "N-Nora."

He nodded, "I-I'm Jaune."

A Grimm screeched as it landed on the house. Both children screamed in response. He put his hands on her shoulders, "L-Listen, Nora. We need to get out of town." He gulped, "I need you to trust me." He then asked, "Will you trust me?"

Nora looked around at the town around her before nodding.

Jaune took a breath, "We-We're going to run, follow me." He closed one of her hands around his forearm. "Don't let go, okay?"

She quickly nodded, "O-Okay."

Jaune asked her as they shared a look, "Ready?"

Nora nodded.

The pair sprinted out of the crawl space. The bird-Grimm that landed on the house spotted them and it screeched. It the flew after them as other Grimm followed as well.

Nora's eyes widened as she saw the Grimm.

Jaune shared a look with her, "D-Don't look at them! Trust me!"

They kept running before a Beringel landed in front of them. Jaune pulled Nora close, covering her body with his own. His aura glowed and he screwed his eyes shut.

Jaune felt the fist hit his back, his eyes shot open, and they glowed bright white. His aura pulsed and expanded as a dome. The dome was coursing with energy and a loud ringing sounded off through the air.

Jaune stumbled for a moment as nausea over took him. He quickly shook his head, "C-Come on! Let's go!" They straightened and began to sprint once again.

* * *

They ran and ran as Grimm chased after them. They ran past the place where Jaune was meant to meet with Olive. They ran far from Kuroyuri as Grimm followed. Their lungs and their legs burned from exhaustion. They kept running anyway.

They ran well into the night, away from the ruins of Kuroyuri.

* * *

Jaune and Nora panted as their legs finally gave out, and the pair of ten-year-old kids stumbled and hit the ground. A young Beowolf finally caught up with them, raising its claw to strike them. Jaune pushed his body over Nora's, shielding her.

A gun fired off, killing the Grimm and causing the rest of the Grimm to scatter. Both Jaune and Nora looked up at the man who wielded the gun.

The man lowered his gun, stepping toward them, "Are you okay?"

Jaune wrapped his arms around Nora and she grasped his arms, and then they passed out from exhaustion.

 **XXX**

His name was Rim Timothy Blakk, but people called him Rimmy Tim. He was surprised, to say the least, when he found two worn-out kids out in the Wilds. He took them back to a well-guarded village named, Higanbana. One of them mummer about a place named Kuroyuri.

After some digging, Rimmy found the place on a map and asked one of his buddies to do a fly-by in his airship. The place was crawling with Grimm, no one could've survived, and if someone was there, they would only last a few more minutes.

He didn't want to tell the kids the truth. He could tell that the boy named Jaune was hopeful about survivors. But, Rimmy spoke the truth anyway. False hope is one of the most painful things to experience especially once truth rings in.

Jaune cried on a bench in the inn Rimmy took them to. He was curled up into a ball and he cried, head buried into his knees. Then the girl came over, Nora. She sat next to him and then leaned against him, patting him on the back and whispering something to him. He sniffled and went quiet before he relaxed into a seated position. Nora leaned against him and he leaned against her.

"What're you going to do with them?"

Rimmy was snapped out of his train of thought by the old shopkeeper. "I'm sorry?"

The shopkeeper nodded to Jaune and Nora, "Those kids. You aren't going to leave them here, are you?"

Rimmy looked in between the shopkeeper and the kids, pondering. He finally came to a conclusion, "No… No, I'm not."

 **XXX**

 **AN: Howdy~! So, we have the new Jaune & Nora dynamic. This dynamic will not be like the Ren & Nora dynamic. I will show this new dynamic in time. I also don't plan on changing Jaune and Nora's personalities that much. Nora will have a new outfit and weapons. I'd like to see you readers guess her weapons. Nora's weapon will derive more from a version of Marvel Thor and the secondary weapon will play into her semblance (secondary weapon is not directly connected to Thor unlike the previous). I will not say more because anymore information would make it too easy. Jaune will become more knight-like in outfit and weaponry with a few added touches. So, that's that. Criticize away and leave any words of wisdom in a review. Thanks for reading!**

 **(Please use my profile bio as activity information hub)**

 **(EDIT: Ignore what was here.)**


	2. Chapter 2: Seven Years Forward

Jaune fell to his knees, vomiting into a trash can aboard the airbus flying to Beacon. "I hate myself…" Jaune's skin was tanned, his build was a fit and athletic one, and his blond hair was neatly slicked-back. He wore a black, long-sleeved shirt; dark-brown carbon-fiber gloves; a black belt; slightly-ripped jeans, and black combat boots. He also wore white armor consisting of an Atlas helmet redesigned as a knight's helm hitched to his belt, a chestplate, shoulder pauldrons, gauntlets, and greaves. And attached to the shoulder area of his chestplate, he had a white cape which ended at his mid-calf.

Nora zoomed around Jaune, making a face, "Eww…" She pointed finger guns at him, "That's really gross, Jaune-y." Nora's skin was fair, her build had become muscular, and her orange hair remained short. She wore a white, designed, long-sleeved, form-fitting top with pink accents and a heart-shaped hole in a similar area; a large black belt tightened around her waist; a pink, pleated skirt with white frills, and white, knee-high combat boots with pink laces. And she also wore a pair of large goggles resting on her forehead and silver, Dust-weaponized gauntlets.

He groaned, "I know, Nora…"

She patted his back with a worried look on her face, "Are you okay though?"

He waved her off, "I'll be fine. Just… give me a moment." He coughed, straightening, "Are we there yet?" The pair walked towards the window and watched as the magnificent sight of Beacon came into view.

Nora smiled warmly, "Wow…" She chuckled lightly, looking to Jaune before looking back out the window, "This is our new home, huh?"

Jaune smiled, nodding and looking out the window, "Yeah…" His skin turned a pale green, "I shouldn't have looked out the window." He gagged before rushing to the trash can once again.

Nora winced as Jaune began to vomit, "Ooh… That's embarrassing."

 **XXX**

Lie Ren was silent. He stood in one of the most secluded spots with the best view of the room. Ren's skin was slightly tanned, his build was lean yet muscular, and his black hair was pulled into a loose ponytail. He wore a sleeveless, black, high-neck muscle shirt; a sleeveless, green coat with white piping and a long coattail which split into three; an armored, black, off-the-shoulder sleeve which doubled as a glove as well; an armored, black glove on his right hand; a slanted, black belt, and white cargo pants tucked into white, open-toed boots. Slung over his shoulder, he had his heavily-modified, compound bow colored green and silver. And hitched to his belt, he had his quiver which was filled with a multitude of arrows.

The place where he stood was based off his teachings he had gained from his father. His father was a hunter and he preferred to outsmart his opponents as well as outmaneuvering them. These teachings were instilled into Lie by his father.

The airbus landed and students filled out. Lie watched as a knight and a ginger laughed and watched as the ginger ran off soon followed by the white knight. Lie walked far from the docks, watching as students scattered around.

There was a sudden explosion, shaking the ground. Lie looked around and saw Weiss Schnee yelling at a girl in a red cloak. A girl in black walked up and said something which angered the Schnee, causing her to storm off. The girl in black walked away and the girl in red was left alone.

Lie ran up to her, offering a hand, "Are you okay?"

Ruby took it, "Y-Yeah… Thanks." She dusted off her skirt before smiling at Lie, "I'm Ruby."

He nodded, "Lie."

She looked confused, "What? I'm not lying."

He shook his head, gesturing to himself, "N-No… That's my name, Lie."

She made a face, "What kind of name is that?"

He chuckled, "I assume you've never been to Mistral before?"

She shook her head, "Nope."

Lie sighed, "Just call me Ren."

Ruby nodded, "Okay, Ren." The pair began to walk towards Beacon's main building as Ruby asked, "Why'd you help me out?"

Ren explained, "My father believed that the worst action is indifference and inaction." He looked over his shoulder, "So, following that belief I helped you."

She chuckled, "Oh… Well, remind me to thank your dad."

He simply nodded in response.

She quickened her pace to match Ren's, "So, a bow and arrows, huh?" She pointed at his weapon, "Not many people use those."

He nodded, "Well, it is a difficult weapon to master." He pondered for a moment before stating, "I can fire three arrows in point-six seconds."

Ruby's eyes widened out of amazement, "Really?!"

Ren gave a small proud smile, nodding, "It took me a very long time to reach this point."

She tilted her head, tucking her hands behind her back, "Does it do anything else?"

He raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

She tapped her chin, "Like my weapon doubles as a rifle. Does yours double as anything?"

He answered, "It can shift into a blade for close combat."

She smiled, but realized that the conversation dyed off, "Cool… Cool…" She fidgeted for a moment, "Do you know where we're going?"

He shrugged, "The main building."

She nodded, "Oh… good."

He turned to her, raising a brow, "Are you okay?"

Her eyes widened as she nodded, "Yeah-yeah, I-I'm fine."

"You pause often in your sentences."

Ruby fidgeted, "It's just that…" She scratched her head, "I just…" She deflated, "I'm socially awkward…"

Ren nodded, "I see." He faced forward, "In my eyes, you're doing just fine."

Ruby smiled warmly, "Thanks."

 **XXX**

Jaune and Nora stood amongst their fellow students. Well, Jaune stood while Nora was sitting on his shoulders. Nora looked around the room like a sailor in the crow's nest. "Ooh~, look at all these people!"

Jaune stumbled as a she shifted about, "Yeah… It's a lot."

Nora took his chin and pulled it upward so their eyes could meet, "Jaune, do you think they serve pancakes?"

He chuckled, "Well, if they don't, I'll be sure to cook you some."

She smiled, patting his head, "Thanks, Jaune!"

He chuckled as he faced forward, "'Course." He blinked for a moment, "You know Nora…"

She raised a brow, "Yeah?"

He looked up at her, "You're wearing a skirt, right?"

Nora nodded, "Uh-huh…" She blinked before leaping off Jaune's shoulders and landing next to him. There was a bright blush across her cheeks. "Let's not talk about that."

Jaune scratched his cheek, looking away with a light blush on his cheeks, "Yeah… I understand." Jaune looked around, watching faces for anyone who tried to cop a look. Luckily, no one was close enough to look.

The Headmaster walked onto the stage and delivered a strange speech which lacked a lot of impact on any student. Nora nudged Jaune, "Real sweet talker, this guy."

He chuckled in response. Professor Goodwitch took the Headmaster's place and spoke about how the students were meant to sleep in the ballroom.

Nora wrapped her arms around Jaune's shoulders, "It'll be like a big slumber party!"

Jaune chuckled, "Sounds about right, yeah."

 **XXX**

Ren sat far off from everyone else in the ballroom. Night had come and first-year students had filed into the ballroom with their sleeping bags. Ren had a book in his hands and was flipping through the pages. He flipped to his bookmark and began to read.

His eyes left the book several times in the evening. The blond knight and the ginger were screwing around in their pajamas. The ginger wanted to sleep on one of the chandeliers, but the blonde was able to convince her otherwise. The ginger was extremely energetic until exactly 10:00 p.m., which was when the girl instantly fell asleep. When she had done so, the knight had moved her into her sleeping bag. He then apologized to disturbed students before going to bed himself.

Ruby and, possibly, her blond sister walked over to the girl in black. They talked for a while before Schnee walked up. An argument started between the blonde and the Schnee as the girl in black blew out her candles. Soon enough, one of the Professors silenced the two and the group went to bed. Ren then closed his book and went to bed himself.

 **XXX**

Jaune was shaken awake by Nora saying, "Wake up, lazy bud!" Jaune groggily shifted around, taking in his surroundings. The sun was up and the sky was blue. Some students were gone, some were getting up, and others were still asleep. Nora was sitting beside his sleeping bag in her combat attire, excluding her gauntlets, and she was obviously excited for their Initiation.

Jaune finally sat up, "I'm up. I'm up." He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he stretched.

Nora sang as she skipped around him, "It's morning~, it's morning~, it's morning~!"

He looked up at her, "Did you have a nice sleep?"

She landed on her feet and turned to him with a smile, "Yep."

He nodded, yawning, "Good." He got onto his feet, rolling his shoulders, "Ready to go?"

She nodded, "Yep, just waiting on you," she stood on her tippy-toes and poked the tip of his nose, saying, "sleepyhead."

He gave a light chuckle, "Let me brush my teeth."

They moved over to the co-ed bathroom. Jaune and Nora weren't the only students there, but none of the students interacted with each other. Jaune began to brush his teeth as Nora spoke to him as she already brushed her teeth, "I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full twenty-four hours! Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything, I mean, you're a knight and I'm... well, I'm me! But it's just crazy, you know?" Jaune took the time to get dressed in the first-layer of his combat attire before leaving the bathroom with Nora.

They headed back to the ballroom where they began to pack their sleeping bags. Jaune began to roll up his sleeping bag and Nora began to brush her hair.

Nora chuckled, "We've been friends for so long. What are the odds we'd still be together? Well, not 'together-together'... Not that I'm not saying that you're not handsome…" A light blush flushed to her face as she stumbled, "I-It's… That'd just be weird, right?"

Jaune looked off to the side, scratching his cheek, "Right…"

Jaune packed away their sleeping bags and the pair left the ballroom, heading to the cafeteria. They entered it and saw that it was mostly empty. Nora's eyes widened and she smiled as she realized that, for breakfast that morning, there were pancakes.

Nora turned to Jaune, "Jaune! Pancakes!"

He chuckled, "Yeah, I see that." He pulled on her collar before she could make a mad dash for the lunch line, "Don't get a lot, some people haven't woken up yet."

She got into a running position, "So, I get… like, fifty percent?"

He corrected her, "Forty-five." He smiled, "I'm getting that other five percent."

She dashed to the lunch line, "Aye-aye, Boss-man!"

Jaune shook his head with a smile before following the energetic ginger.

The pair got their share of pancakes. Nora ate at least fourteen stacks of pancakes before moving on to her last stack and speaking to Jaune again, "Right! What was I saying?"

Jaune finished up his breakfast, wiping his face, "You were talking about us."

Nora nodded, "Right, I hope we end up on the same team together." She gasped after slurping up a pancake, "Ooh~! We should come up with some sort of plan, to make sure we end up on the same team together. What if we bribe the headmaster? No, that won't work. He has the school."

Jaune simply chuckled in response.

The pair left the cafeteria after Nora finished up her breakfast. They walked over to the locker room and found their lockers. Luckily, their lockers were right next to each other. Nora was strapping her gauntlets into place as Jaune was strapping his armor into place.

Nora snapped her fingers after finishing up her gauntlets, "I know, we'll have some sort of signal—like a distress signal. A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest." She sped over to his side and raised a brow, "Can you imitate a sloth?"

Jaune slipped his cape into place and pressed a button on his chestplate, locking his cape into place. He turned to her, "Nora."

She sped back over to her locker, reaching into it, "Yes, Jaune?" She whipped out her heavily-modified, single-edged axe which was colored pink, white, and gold. She began to twirl it as she waited for Jaune's input.

He smiled, "I don't think sloths make a lot of noise." He reached into his locker and pulled out his weapon. It was similar to Crocea Mors, his family's blade, in function and appearance. It was different in its sleekness and modern design. The colors were exact and the Arc Family symbol was also on the sheath/shield. He then hitched his sheathed blade to his belt.

The comment from Jaune caused Nora to ponder for a moment. She then smirked mischievously, "That's why it's perfect. No one will suspect we're working together."

Jaune closed his locker and leaned against it, "What noise does a sloth even make?"

Nora's eyes narrowed as she raised a finger to her lips, "Shush! Not here." She looked around cautiously, "Too many ears~."

He nodded, "'Course."

Professor Goodwitch spoke over the P.A., "Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

Jaune pushed off the locker, "Ready to go, partner?"

Nora gripped her axe with both hands, a smirk on her face, "Ready." With that, the pair left the locker room and headed for Beacon Cliff.

 **XXX**

 **AN: Howdy! Now, first, the seven year time-skip. Why? I honestly had a large amount of difficulty writing Jaune and Nora at a young age. I couldn't figure out how they'd grow up and get better together from what they experienced. So, I skipped forward to avoid the difficulty for the time being, but I do plan on returning to their younger selves in flashbacks.**

 **Nora's weapon is based off the Unworthy Thor comic story line by Marvel. Jaune is more of a knight with some hidden modifications in his armor, but nothing extreme. Ren is more alike with his father as I believed he would be.**

 **The Jaune and Nora dynamic is a slight change from the Ren and Nora dynamic. In the J &N version, Jaune is more of an enabler in Nora's antics, but still stops Nora from doing certain things.**

 **So, I did my best by this chapter and if isn't good then I'll do my best to get better. Criticize away and leave any words of wisdom in a review. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Initiation

Ren stood silently on one of the many silver tiles which lined Beacon Cliff. Other students stood on the silver tiles as well, the white knight and ginger were there as well. The knight was complaining about a forgotten helmet while the ginger was suggesting using a Grimm's head as one.

Ruby ran up to him, "Hey, Ren!"

He looked over his shoulder, "Hmm?" His eyes followed her as she stood on the silver tile beside him, "Hello, Ruby."

Ruby gestured to the blond girl who was next to her, "This is my sister, Yang."

Her sister extended a hand to him, "Howdy."

He shook it, "Pleasure."

The Headmaster walked up with Professor Goodwitch following behind him. He spoke first, "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

She chimed in, "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams.' Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates today."

Ruby's eyes widened as she screamed, "What?!"

Ozpin ignored her outburst, "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So, it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

Ruby groaned at the statement.

He continued, "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Ruby's world seemed to fall apart, "What?!"

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die."

Down the line, the blond knight was audible as he spoke to the ginger, "'You will die,' he says, and look at you, just smiling."

She pumped her fists into the air excitedly, "But, doesn't this sound awesome!"

He chuckled, "Sure."

Ozpin then said, "You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" When he was met with silence he then said, "Good. Now, take your positions."

The ginger and the blond knight shared a smile before bumping their gauntlets together and being launched into the forest below. As others were launched into the forest, Ren nodded to Ruby, "Good luck."

She smiled brightly, "Thanks." She blanked for a moment before adding, "You too." Soon after, Yang was launched followed by Ruby and Ren.

Ren flipped through the air, whipping out his bow. As he flew downward, he reached into his quiver and picked out a Gravity-Dust-tipped arrow. He aimed downward, pumping his aura into the arrow, before firing the arrow into the ground. The Dust activated, creating a small gravity well. This helped slow Ren's fall and allowed him to land safely.

Once he landed, he quickly climbed up a tree and perched on a sturdy branch. He whipped out another arrow and looked around with it in place. He could see several students fall from the sky, including a blond knight.

XXX

Jaune flipped through the air, whipping out his blade. He twisted his body, sliding his sword into the body of a tree. His momentum sent him spiraling around the tree before the force finally freed his blade from it. He landed onto the ground with a roll.

He took a breath as he straightened, sheathing his sword. "I wonder if the Headmaster though this through…" He continued the line of thought in his head, " _After all, not everyone can have an existing landing strategy… in this environment in particular_ …" He looked around, absorbing his environment. He scratched the back of his head, "He said to head North, right?" He felt a ping in his mind, "Oh, shush, Nora." He blinked for a moment, realizing what he'd done. "You're talking to yourself Jaune…" He rubbed his forehead, "Still doing it."

He sighed, shaking his head. He turned northward and was about to start walking before hearing the sound of a twig snapping. His body went stiff in response as his right hand shot to his blade. His knees bent and every sense was on heightened alert. He turned ever so slightly but stopped once he heard the growling.

His mind began to race. " _Sounds like a Beowolf… Too hollow for an Ursa… It's not within view, but I can sense it_ …" His ears picked something out while his aura roared, " _I'm being surrounded_ …" He gripped his blade tighter and unsheathed it by an inch. " _There's eight of them… They're trying to outmaneuver me… If they're smart enough to adapt stratagem, then that means they've fought hunters before… Considering they're still alive, they won that fight_ …"

A Beowolf lunged at his back. Jaune bent one leg and extended the other one to kick the Beowolf in the gut, sending it back. He quickly spun onto his feet as the rest of the Beowolves began to attack. Holding his blade in a reverse grip, Jaune chopped off the arm of a Beowolf as he back-stepped its attack. The Grimm stumbled before Jaune plunged his blade into its back, and ripped it downward before bringing it upward to stab a lunging Beowolf in its chest. He then used its momentum and its body as a weapon, bringing it down on another Grimm.

He kicked his blade free and then he brought his blade across another Beowolf's abdomen, slashing it open. He then grabbed his sheath and shoved its edge into its open stomach before expanding it into its shield form. This fully cut the Grimm in half before Jaune kicked the upper body away as his shield slipped into place on his left gauntlet. He turned, shield raised and prepared for the next.

A Beowolf ran up to him with one arm reared back before it swung. Jaune blocked the attack with his shield, angling it so that the Beowolf's arm slid forward. The Beowolf's body met Jaune's shoulder before he plunged his blade into its ribcage. He pushed the disintegrating Grimm away before he slashed open a Beowolf's throat and backhanded another with the pommel of his sword. He then grabbed its arm and yanked it back to remove its head from its neck.

Jaune turned, spotting the last Beowolf. It lacked its previous bravery not that its pack was gone. It growled at Jaune as an attempt to be intimidating. He began to stroll towards the Grimm and it began to back away. Grimm were smart like that. Primal beasts they were, but even they understood when they were outclassed.

The Beowolf turned and began to run away. Jaune raised his arm in response while hitching his sheath back to his belt, aiming his gauntlet at its back. A part of the gauntlet shifted open and a small cannon came into view. He reached and grasped a string attached to the cannon. He yanked on it, and a loud shot echoed throughout the forest.

XXX

Professor Goodwitch tapped on her tablet, "Mr. Arc seems to be doing well for himself. Eight Beowolves on his lonesome." She noted, "A good sign for a first-year."

Ozpin didn't look up from his, "Is there anyone near him?"

She tapped on her tablet a "Mr. Ren and Ms. Valkyrie." She turned up the volume on her tablet, allowing her to hear Nora make a weird noise. "And Ms. Valkyrie seems to be actively searching for him"

He turned to her, "Ms. Valkyrie and Mr. Arc applied at the same time, correct?"

She tapped on her tablet again, "Same time, same place, very similar home information."

His eyes simply narrowed, "Hmm…"

XXX

Nora stepped over another fallen log before raising her hand to her mouth and making the sound of a "sloth". Her axe was hitched to the back of her belt, and her hands were free. She looked around before making the same noise from before. She heard a twig snapped and turned, believing she was about to spot Jaune. Her smile didn't falter when it turned out that it was a lunging Ursa. She dropped to the ground, letting the Grimm sailing over her.

Nora stood, pouting, "You're not Jaune." She activated her gauntlets, sending an electrical charge into her body. Her semblance was active and she was ready for a fight. Another Ursa lunged at her side and she back-handed it away, sending it flying through trees. She chuckled as she turned to the other Ursa, pointing at it, "You're fucked!"

The Ursa stood, charging at her with one arm reared back. She caught it and used its own momentum to slam it into the ground. The stone underneath it cracked and it laid there—dazed. She whipped out her axe and raised it high into the air before splitting its head in half. She straightened and smirked at the other Ursa, which charged at her.

Nora spun, rearing her arms back and throwing the axe into the Ursa's chest, buried into its chest. She then charged forward and leapt at the Grimm. As she flew, she grasped her axe's handle and ripped it out of the Ursa as she flew over it, spraying its blood everywhere. It hit the ground, disintegrating away.

She heard a familiar voice, "That was impressive."

She spun on her heel, hitching her axe to her belt, "Jaune!"

He was leaning against a tree, smiling warmly at her, "Hey, Nora."

She leapt onto him, wrapping her arms around her neck, "Yay~! We're partners!"

He chuckled, patting her back, "Yeah-yeah." She let go and he straightened, "Now, we just need to complete our Initiation."

She saluted, "Aye-aye, Boss-man!"

He chuckled, "Come on then. We need to head North."

Nora tilted her head as she followed him, "How'd you find me?"

Jaune shrugged, "I was walking nearby and caught wind of your signature catchphrase. 'You're fucked' echoed through the forest, and I came looking."

XXX

Glynda tapped on her tablet, "Mr. Arc and Ms. Valkyrie are our latest formed pair."

Ozpin raised a brow, "Anyone else worth noting?"

She noted, "Ms. Belladonna came across Mr. Ren. Ms. Xiao Long met with Ms. Schnee." She frowned, "That pair is a bit worrying."

"Hmm?"

"They seem to be slightly hostile with one another."

He took a sip from his mug, "I do recall students complaining about three students yelling at each other with Ms. Schnee amongst them."

Glynda nodded, "Perhaps that's why…" She tapped on her tablet once again, "Summer's child has met with Ms. Nikos." A slight smile crossed her lips, "They seem to be getting along well."

Ozpin simply nodded, "That's good."

She nodded, "Well, Peter and Bart are in position to replace us." She was about to walk away before turning to ask, "Oh, what did you use for the relics this year, Ozpin?"

He was silent.

Glynda tucked her scroll away, "I suppose it doesn't matter. Now, shall we get back to that chess game?"

Ozpin then took a long slurp from his mug with a slight look of despair on his face.

 **XXX**

 **AN: DEAR GOD THIS TOOK FOREVER! It might not even be that good, but this story needs an update (as does every single one of my stories). Howdy, readers. I'd like to apologize for the hiatus. I've been working on my original stories and dealing with family. Hopefully, I can get back to writing and updating my stories. If I can't... Well, fuck. Now, to those who wish for updates on writing status, please rely on my profile bio. And so, criticize away and leave any words of wisdom in a review. THANKS FOR READING!**


	4. Chapter 4: Assemble

Yang and Weiss stepped into a clearing, spotting a circular ruin with pillars and pedestals. Yang put her hands on her hips, "Think this is it?" She and Weiss had been walking for a while now. When they had come across each other, they were less than ecstatic. Luckily, a maintained silence had kept the two going off on one another.

Weiss dusted off her skirt, "Hopefully, I don't want to spend my entire day out here." With that, the pair walked over to the ruin and noted the chess pieces. Weiss blinked for a moment, "Chess… pieces…?"

"Look, some are already missing. We're not the first ones here."

"Then these must be the relics…" "Um… which one should we get?"

"How about…"

A screech filled the sky followed by a female voice screaming, "YEEEEE-HAAAAA!"

Another voice followed her, "NNNNOOOORRRRAAAA!"

Weiss and Yang looked up to see a flying Nevermore and two people falling from the sky. A blond teen in white armor with a cape hit the ground first, landing within the ruin. He yelped out of pain as his back met several pedestals before falling to the ground. The pedestals broke underneath his fall, scattering the chess pieces across the ground.

He slowly got up, "M-My… back…" He stretched, popping the joints of his spine. "O-Ow…"

The female voice screamed, "JJAAUUNNEE!"

He looked upward at the falling ginger. "N-Nora, w-wait a-a…" He moved frantically underneath her fall. He held his arms out and caught her, the impact forced both of them to the ground.

Nora laughed, "Woohoo!" She slapped his shoulder as she got off him, "Ha-ha, that was awesome. Like some crazy trust fall or something."

He slowly got up, "Nora… Let's never do that again…"

She giggled, "Yes, Jaune." She spotted a white rook on the ground and snatched it up from the ground, "Ooh~, souvenir~." She began to play with it with a childish smile on her face, "I'm Queen of the castle~. I'm Queen of the castle~."

He dusted himself off, "Is that supposed to be a relic?"

Nora tilted her head, "For the Initiation?"

Jaune shrugged, "Maybe." He blinked for a moment as his gaze shifted to the shocked Weiss and Yang. He gave them a very casual wave, "Oh, hi."

Yang blinked, "Did… Did you just ride in on a Nevermore?"

Jaune nodded, "Yeah, that did happen…"

Weiss stuttered, "H-How…"

Nora smiled, "It was crazy!" Her voice became dramatic, "We were hiking up this ridiculously steep mountain! It was at one-hundred-and-ten degrees! And the Sun was beating down on us like we were in the desert!"

Jaune corrected with a smile, "We were walking up a hill."

"There was an amazing tower at the top and at the very top of that tower. There was a treasure map that lined up perfectly with the landscape!"

"She climbed a tree and could see this clearing."

"And then I looked down and spotted the Nevermore, sleeping silently. I then leapt from the tower and onto its back. Jaune did too. And then we flew all the way here."

Weiss and Yang looked to Jaune and he just waved them off, "No-no, that part's true. Just replace the tower with a tree."

Weiss took a breath, "J-Just… Are you two insane?!"

Nora and Jaune pondered for a moment. They then shared a look before answering Weiss with their index fingers and thumbs.

Weiss made a face, "A little bit?"

Nora blew raspberries, "Well, yeah."

Jaune chuckled, "That's what we just…" He trailed off before pondering, "Not 'said'… but… 'gestured'?"

She put her hands on her hips, "What do I look like to you?" She stood at attention like a military officer, "The Grammar Police?"

He spoke matter-of-factly, "No, you look like a Nora."

She blinked before standing normally, "Oh… Well, good. I am a Nora."

Weiss simply looked in between the two incredulously. "What are you two talking about?!"

Jaune listed away, "Grammar and Nora."

Nora nodded, saying, "Yep," popping the 'p' as she did so. She leaned forward, covering her mouth from Jaune's view, "Psst, I'm Grammar."

Weiss took a step back, "There is something wrong with you two, and I'm not even going to try to understand anymore." She then walked back to the ruin and pedestals.

Jaune smiled, "She seems upset."

Nora giggled as the pair high-fived.

Yang looked in between the two with a smile on her face, "So, that was all an act?"

Jaune made a gesture saying, "So-so".

Yang chuckled, "Well, don't wined her up too much. She's my partner, and I don't want to deal with that."

The pair simply nodded in response.

Yang picked up a chess piece, "Let's go with this one, Ice Queen, and let's get moving."

Weiss nodded, "Fine, I want to be out of here."

A twig snapped and the quartet spotted Ren and Blake stepping out of the forest.

As attention landed on them, Ren gave a small gesture, "Hi."

Nora waved back, "Howdy!"

Jaune tucked his hands behind his back, "Your day going well?"

Blake shrugged, "It's fairly standard."

Jaune chuckled, "That 'fairly' bit, the moment where we were thrown off a cliff?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

Nora exclaimed, "Well, it can't get any weirder!"

There was a caw from the circling Nevermore, causing a shocked reaction from the pair.

Jaune interjected, "Well, depends on your definition of 'weirder'…"

Suddenly, there was the sound of trees being ripped apart and gunshots. Out came Ruby and Pyrrha Nikos from the forest farther down the clearing from the ruin and soon a Death Stalker charged out of the forest after them.

Jaune spoke as everyone's attention shifted to the Death Stalker, "You see, I think 'weird' isn't the right word. 'Crazy' is probably better."

The Nevermore cawed and waved its wings, sending its feathers at the group.

Jaune turned, "Nora!"

She whipped out her axe, pumping her aura into it, "On it!" She swung, sending a wave of aura at the flying feathers. When the forces met, most of the feathers were either knocked away or destroyed, but some made it through, and one in particular pinned Ruby's cloak—choking her and putting her right in front of the Death Stalker.

Ren quickly pulled two arrows from his quiver and fired them in Ruby's direction. One slipped through openings of Ruby's position and skidded across her cloak, freeing her from the Grimm's feather. The other arrow spun through the arrow and nailed the Death Stalker in the eye. It cried out in pain, halting its chase of Pyrrha and Ruby.

Pyrrha quickly grabbed Ruby and the pair ran towards the group.

Jaune nudged Nora, "I think it's time to go."

Ruby looked amongst the group, "What?" She spoke confidently, "We can take these Grimm on."

Ren shook his head, "But not at the same time, we are not in a advantageous position against the Nevermore and we can't stop it from helping the Death Stalker." He picked up a chess piece, "So, we move first."

Jaune equipped his sword and shield, "Basically, live now and fight later." He and Nora began to move, "Come on, let's go!" Weiss and Yang began to follow before the rest of the group fell in line.

* * *

The group ran out into a clearing as the Nevermore circled overhead. It perched itself on a ruin that was a part of the visible cliff-face. The group broke off into pairs and hiding behind pillars of the ruins.

Yang shook her head, "Well, that's just great."

The Death Stalker bursted through the patch of forest and into the clearing.

Ren ran out from behind his pillar, "Move!" The group began to move out from the pillar.

Jaune commanded, "Nora, flashbang!"

Nora nodded, "Got it, Boss!" She cocked her gauntlets before unloading grenades at the Nevermore. Each one went off before they touched the Grimm, going off with bright flashes of light. The Nevermore cried out before flying away.

The Death Stalker closed in on Nora's back. It reared its stinger back and lunged it forward. Jaune stepped in between the Grimm and Nora. He brought his shield to the stinger, digging his feet into the dirt. He skidded back slightly before knocking the stinger to the side. He raised his leg—pumping his aura into it—and kicked the Grimm, sending it skidding back.

He turned and ran after Nora. The Death Stalker soon gave chase. Weiss landed in between the pair, grabbing ahold of Jaune's cape and looping her arm through Nora's. She then summoned a glyph and sped to the edge of the cliff near the bridge of the ruin.

Jaune groaned, "That felt weird." Weiss, Nora, and Jaune began to move across the bridge as Pyrrha, Ruby, Blake, and Ren stayed behind, opening fire on the Death Stalker.

The firing squad turned and began to follow the group across the bridge, but halfway across, the Nevermore flew through the bridge and destroyed it. This left the group of eight divided into four on either side of the ruin.

Pyrrha, Ruby, Blake, and Ren turned to meet the Death Stalker. Ruby pointed at the Death Stalker, "Hey, Ren, your arrow is still in there."

Ren shifted his bow into its blade form, "Yeah, I see that."

* * *

Jaune, Nora, Weiss, and Yang climbed to the top of the tower within the ruin and the circling Nevermore was flying straight at them. Nora looked at the group below, "We just left them with the Death Stalker, huh?"

Jaune shifted his shield back into his sheath and hitched it to his side, "Serious time, Nora. We have a more pressing matter to deal with at the moment." He extended his arm and panels shifted away, revealing the cannon once again. He loaded a ball marked with a red 'X' into it.

Nora nodded, "Got it," cocking her gauntlets.

Jaune informed Weiss and Yang, "Nevermore feathers are as herd as the armor plating on Atlas drones. So-"

Yang cocked her gauntlets, "We gotta hit it with everything we got."

They all opened fire with what they had. The ball was shot from his cannon. A part of the ball hissed before falling off. Thrusters fired off and sent it into the flying Nevermore. It went off with a big bang, but the Nevermore flew through unharmed.

Jaune cursed, "That'll take forever to remake."

The Nevermore charged into the tower, destroying it. The group began to move on the crumbling pieces, attempting reach safety. Jaune pumped his aura into arms and legs. His eyes and body glowed with a white light before he leapt from debris to debris. He made one last jump to the base of the ruin, but his hand just barely missed the edge of ruin.

Just before he fell into the misty abyss below a green glyph appeared underneath him. He was then lifted upward and dropped him on the ruin. Weiss landed next to him as he stood, "You're welcome."

Jaune stood, "Thanks." He looked at the cawing Nevermore, "We need to kill it…"

Weiss rolled her eyes, "Obviously."

He bounced on the balls of his feet, "I think I got a plan…" He turned to her, "You good with Ice Dust?"

She rolled her eyes once again, "Of course."

Jaune affirmed with himself, "Okay then, I got a plan."

* * *

The Death Stalker's stinger stabbed into the bridge the group of four stood on, destroying a support pillar underneath the bridge. It began to teeter and wobble.

Pyrrha shouted, "We need to move!"

Ren quickly whipped out an arrow from his quiver, "Then we need it to move!" He drew his bow, "Get ready to move!" He quickly dropped to the ground, on his side, and fired his arrow into the ground underneath the Grimm.

It went off and sent the Grimm upward, giving the group a small opening. The group ran on the falling ruin and dashed behind the fallen Grimm. It spun around to face them before lunging its stinger at Ruby. Pyrrha quickly slid between the two, raising her shield for the stinger to slide off of. It hit the ground behind her where Ruby took the moment and cut off the Grimm's stinger with a swing her Crescent Rose.

The Death Stalker screeched in pain and flailed its tail wildly, knocking Ruby to the side. Ren stabbed one of his arrows into the stinger before commanding, "Blake, on me—ribbon to Ruby! Pyrrha! Get us in the air!"

Ren stepped onto her raised shield before launching him into the air. He aimed downward and fired the Grimm's own stinger into the space in between the plates of its armor. He began to fall as Blake followed him into the air, pulling Ruby behind her. Blake grunted as she pulled the ribbon upward and arcing Ruby through the air. She then sent Ruby downward and at the Death Stalker. Ruby then used the shots of her sniper to send her speeding downward, slamming both of her feet into the stinger and sending it through the Grimm. The Grimm screeched in pain before dying.

* * *

Yang turned to the Nevermore as it flew at her. It cawed and she leapt into its beak, keeping it open with an arm and leg. She began to open fire into its throat, "I! Hope! You're! Hungry!"

She then leapt from its mouth to the base of the ruin as the Grimm slammed into the cliff-face. She sprinted away while it was stunned as Weiss sped in. She stabbed her blade near its tail and ice enveloped its tail, trapping it. It screeched as it attempted to leave, but found that it couldn't. She then dashed away as Jaune replaced her. He pumped his aura into his entire body as he sprinted forward. His eyes began to glow as he ran up the side of the cliff. He kicked out pieces of rock as he ran upward. He began to use his hands to help him upward. He climbed upward and leapt over a flapping wing. He undid his cape, holding it in one hand. He moved behind its head and wrapped his cape around his lower beak. He stabbed his hand into the cliff-face to keep him in place as he held his cape with his other hand.

Jaune shouted as he struggled to keep the cape in place as the Grimm tried to caw, "Nora!"

Weiss summoned a line of glyphs at the Grimm, "Ready?"

Nora chuckled excitedly, handling his axe, "Yeah."

Weiss then used her glyphs to send Nora, speeding through the air and at the Nevermore. She pumped her aura into her blade as she spun through the air. She brought her axe across the Nevermore's neck, cleaving its head from its body. Jaune quickly let go of his cape and grabbed ahold of Nora, using his cape as a parachute and gliding to the base of the ruin.

Jaune laughed, "Yeah! We did it!"

Nora pumped her axe into the air, "Woo!"

Yang pumped her fist into the air, "Yeah!" She then nudged the silent Weiss, "Come on, Ice Queen."

Jaune cheered, "Death Stalkers and Nevermores don't stand a chance against us!"

Nora laughed, "Yeah!"

A sudden gust of wind began to push the gliding pair toward the abyss. Jaune, Nora, and Ruby began to exclaim in fear and worry. Pyrrha covered her mouth while Blake and Ren watched in silence with a certain look on their faces. And Yang simply laughed as Weiss sighed and summoned another glyph.

XXX

The group of eight stood amongst the crowd in the amphitheater. Another team was listed and the crowd gave the out-of-politeness and obligatory clapping. Professor Goodwitch then ushered Ren, Blake, Pyrrha, and Ruby to the stage where Ozpin stood. Yang gave a thumbs-up to her sister as she walked up there.

He nodded to the group as the screen above began to show images of the group. "Blake Belladonna, Lie Ren, Ruby Rose, and Pyrrha Nikos." The images on the screen shifted, "The four of you have collected the White Knight pieces." The images of the group's faces rearranged themselves, "And from this day forward, you will be known as Team RPBR (Raspberry)." He paused for dramatic effect, "Led by Lie Ren!" Ren respectfully bowed as his teammates congratulated him.

The crowd clapped and they were replaced with Weiss, Yang, Jaune, and Nora. He nodded to the group as the screen above began to show images of the group. "Jaune Arc, Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, and Nora Valkyrie." The images on the screen shifted once again, "The four of you have collected the White Rook pieces." The images of the group's faces rearranged themselves, "And from this day forward, you will be known as Team ALSN (Alizarin)." He paused for dramatic effect… again, "Led by Jaune Arc!" Nora cheered as she hugged Jaune. Weiss looked at him with surprise and out of shock. And Yang simply congratulated him.

 **XXX**

 **AN: Howdy! Quick Author's Note. I structured this chapter very similarly to the actual episode. These team names are actual colors. (I'm pretty sure at least.) Hope you enjoyed the chapter! And so criticize away and leave any words of wisdom in a review. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Sorry

p style="text-align: center;"strongAN: A possibly indefinite hiatus. Life is more stressful than it should be. From emotional stress to school to family, my personal life is interfering with this one. And I don't know whether or not I'll ever be able to write nowadays. And you guys don't deserve this never ending wait for the next chapter. That is why, while I'm leaving this account for an unspecified amount of time, I'm putting all of my uncompleted stories up for adoption. I will notify those who wish to see these adoptions. And I truly am sorry. Now, I may come back, but I don't know when. And again, I am very sorry about this. I'd hate to disappoint you guys by doing this, but I really do need to go./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongThank you all for reading and giving your support./strong/p 


End file.
